


The Return

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 752: Severus and Social Media: Tumblr.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 752: Severus and Social Media: Tumblr.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Return

~

Severus was unable to speak, unable to even think as a barrage of spells shot towards them. Fortunately, Potter proved good with his wand, and he handled one set of hexes while Severus rebuffed the other. 

They settled into a pattern. Voldemort would attack on one side, Severus would parry, Potter would try to retaliate, and Severus would try to prevent Voldemort from attacking while Potter recovered.

“This reminds me of something I saw on Tumblr,” said Potter. 

“Something you saw _where_?” Severus asked, executing a complicated parry move. 

“Nice one,” said Potter. “And it’s a site on the Net.” 

~

Voldemort seemed inexhaustible. Severus began to worry he’d outlast them. “Is that move you saw on Tumbler something useful?” 

“It’s _Tumblr_. And it’s something we could try when he gets more tired.” 

Severus eyed Voldemort. Although they were behind a shield, Severus didn’t put it past Voldemort to be able to discern any plan with which they came up. When he said as much to Potter, he agreed. 

“How can we plan if we can’t discuss it?” Severus huffed. 

“You can trust me and do as I say.” Potter’s eyes locked with Severus’ for a moment. “Can you manage that?” 

~

After a hesitation, Severus shrugged. “I suppose I’ll have to. You and your Tumblr plan could’ve killed me at any point since we’ve been here, so…proceed.” 

“Thanks.” Potter blinked. “I think. Anyway, I don’t have time to explain, so just…roll with it.” 

Severus snorted. “I’ve _rolled with it_ all my life, Potter.” 

“Then you should be good at it.” Potter collapsed the shield, stepped away from Severus, and pointed his wand at him. “Right, you pathetic loser. If you think I’m letting you get anywhere near my wife, you’ve another thing coming!” 

Gobsmacked, Severus gaped. “Potter, you arse!” 

~

“You don’t expect me to fall for that ruse?” Voldemort laughed. “It’s one of the oldest tricks in the world.” 

“I’ve no idea what’s happening right now,” said Severus, circling so his back was to the other two. “All I know is I should never have trusted you, Potter.” 

Potter sneered. “Likewise, Snivellus.” 

“Enough!” roared Voldemort. “I don’t care if you’re working together or separately. I can kill you one at a time just as easily!” 

“Ah,” said someone from behind Severus. “But what about three of us?” 

Severus froze. “Kingsley?” he whispered. 

Kingsley moved up beside him. “Hello, love.” 

~


End file.
